Eye for an eye
by Crash AKA Valerie
Summary: Slade has wanted revenge on Robin for not taking his apprenticeship he takes it out on the one person Robin never thought could be affected. ONESHOT


Eye for an eye

Summary: Slade has wanted revenge on Robin for not taking his apprenticeship; he takes it out on the one person Robin never thought could be affected. ONESHOT

AN: please inform me of any errors in grammar… I really need help in that subject and it would be appreciated… also please review if you read it is not hard to at least say one word… (bad – good) **PLUS I hope you all stop and think about the last thing said in the story…**

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters… but I can always pretend I do….

Finding him was easy. He came out whenever there was a crime committed. No matter how small, the bat was sure to show. It wasn't a surprise, after all the boy wonder had to get it from somewhere.

What was this guys name again? Mr. Freeze, that was right. A criminal made stronger by that careless fool in the black suit. He was far from perfect, he made many mistakes. How did Robin find him to be the only teacher he would ever need. He was past all of the Bats teachings by now anyway. He learned more from there fights than he probably ever did from Batman.

Batman threw a batarang at Mr. Freeze quickly knocking him off his feet. The impact of the floor to his head seemed to be enough to knock him out, even with the helmet on his head. He ran out of the open window reaching in his belt for his grappling hook. Jumping out he appeared to be flying as he latched the hook onto the roof of a nearby building.

This method of going home really was benefiting. It was far easier to follow then that insanely fast car of his. Silently jumping from roof top to rooftop the bat was unaware of the presence behind him, watching his every move.

He had assumed he wasn't followed, good for him yes but not for the Bat. Wayne Manor, the Batman was Wayne? The Bruce Wayne spent his nights in the city fighting crime? That he should have known, should have known it when he saw the shocked look on robin's face when he was told he was robbing Wayne Enterprises.

The Batman had crept into a passageway of sorts in the yard. Slade had been to lost in thoughts to know how he had opened it or where it led. The simplest thing to do would be to just wait inside the house, the batman's house, for him to come. So he too silently snuck into the house like a teen that had just been partying all night but did not want the scolding of their parents.

Inside was a single butler. Old, white hair which crowned around the side of his head, and a nice black suit.

"Oh My!" Was all he got to say before he was taken down. Not killed, no not killed. After all if the Bat did die from this somebody had to tell his little Robin who did it. It wasn't long before good old bats changed out of uniform and was walking into the living room.

Clearly he hadn't expected to see his butler on his floor, or a masked foe in his home. A fighting stance was picked up quickly. He didn't make the first move, probably for the safety of his butler. The butler had to have been close to him, but it wouldn't be used against him. After all somebody had to live to explain the intruder.

"Hello Batman." He looked shocked at that. He probably thought this was just a break-in over money.

"What are you talking about?" He asked plainly. Playing dumb, it doesn't suit him well.

"Playing dumb doesn't suit you well."

"Who are you?" He asked.

"You can call me Slade." I paused as I saw him try to place that name as if he had heard it before. It was doubtful, Robin wouldn't admit failure to his mentor.

"Why did you leave Jump City?" oh so he had heard of me.

"Just to see you." He looked taken aback. "Do you know why Mr. Wayne?" Silence, it was a wonderful sound, knowing that your opponent was at a loss for words. "To talk, about you and your protégé." More silence. "You and Robin." Now he knew there was no reason for playing dumb.

Bruce shifted his feet, getting into a better position for an attack. It didn't go unnoticed, but rather ignored. "He was trained very well. But he still lacks much." Slade got into a comfier position folding his arms across his chest. "I am not here to talk about his skills though."

"Than what are you really here for?" Bruce asked anger apparent in his voice, obviously offended that somebody would so openly insult his boy.

"Do you recall the robbery of a thermal blaster several months ago?" Slade asked. Not waiting for an answer he continued. "Robbed out of the high security area of Wayne Enterprises. The thief managed to escape past the Titans as well, but then again one of them was absent, weren't they?" again just a small pause. "Do you recall the security images of the intruder?"

Slade walked forward slightly closer to Bruce. Bruce's stance hardened ready for battle. "Wasn't that intruder very much similar to the missing at the time Robin?" Bruce couldn't take the accusation of Robin being a thief. In a swift move he punched Slade in the side of the head causing him to stumble back the smallest bit.

Still this did not phase him the slightest. "Did you know why Robin was stealing? He was robbing from you because I told him too." Bruce was again confused. "Did you know at one point I had Robin right under my control? At one point he did every thing I said." Bruce hadn't been told this by Robin.. "This did however stop, which is why I came to see you. He seems to think nothing can hurt him anymore, that you two and his team are untouchable. It is time he learns the truth."

Then the fight erupted. Bruce was a fierce fighter. Robin had been learning from a master of the skill but not the master. Bruce managed to throw him into a bookcase across the room. The wood shattered beneath his weight. He stood up brushing himself off. He charged at Batman landing a left to the side of his face. And a elbow to his stomach.

Bruce slightly gasped for the air he had lost but regained himself quickly. Lifting his leg he kicked Slade over the back end of the couch. Slade flipped up from the floor and grabbed Bruce's arm as he readied another punch. He twisted his arm and slammed him into the coffee table on the opposite side of him. The glass top feel free from the metal frame.

Bruce rolled off the metal as Slade aimed a punch at his head just missing and bending the coffee tables frame. Bruce retaliated by kicking both of Slade's knees. Slade fell to one knee but swept his left leg under Bruce kicking him onto his back. Slade got back into standing position just as Bruce jumped off his back, onto his feet, and back into a fighting stance.

Slade was ready for this though and landed a side kick right in Bruce's chest, which sent him flying back into the far wall. Bruce struggled to his feet after the blow and spit a diminutive amount of blood out of his mouth.

Slade had already made it over to the billionaire's side before he could fully collect himself. Slade kicked him in the gut again holding him against the wall. Bruce quickly grabbed the foot both hands and twisted the madman off of him. Slade fell to the floor hard. Thinking quickly he kicked the fronts of Bruce's legs sending him falling to his knees in pain, and lack of balance.

He kicked Bruce hard in the side sending him falling on the floor beside him. He rolled himself on top of him, pinning him to the floor in his tired state with Slade's massive form holding him down. In an instant he had both hands clamped over Bruce's neck.

Bruce struggled to pull his hands off his neck but failed to. Already the lack of oxygen was affecting him. He tried to push Slade off of him but his massive bulk on top of him and the constant struggle was only weakening him more. He began to fight to stay conscious but that fight only lasted so long.

This was the moment Slade had an idea. What better way for Robin to learn that he was the most powerful than to hear from his own mentor. As Bruce finally blacked out Slade got off of him. Whether Bruce lived or died Robin would learn that he was the most powerful.

Even if Robin was foolish enough to still believe he could win, he would only act out on his vengeance. He would come after Slade himself to either send him to jail or kill him. He could do it, kill or seriously injure him. Just As Gazandi says "an eye for an eye and the whole world goes blind."

END


End file.
